


Overflowed

by spacebrophasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers, kylux trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebrophasma/pseuds/spacebrophasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was injured. That was something the Knight could not help but notice now more than ever as he started to lose his footing. He fell onto one knee and felt a jolt of fear as he saw the two rebels looming over him, one bearing his uncle’s lightsaber, the other holding his own saber out of his reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm in love with this ship and felt the urge to write.

Kylo Ren was breathless and confused when his broken voice spoke, “I’m being torn apart.”

Han Solo looked deeply into his son’s eyes and didn’t want to allow himself to hope that what he saw was something that resembled regret. It was just too good to allow himself to believe.

“I want to be free of this pain,” Kylo continued, his lip starting to tremble. “Can you help me?”

Without missing a beat Han truthfully replied, “Yes. Anything.”

His hand clasping around the hilt of his misshapen and hazardous lightsaber, Kylo brought it up, the saber catching the eye of a hopeful Han Solo. Holding it out with two hands, Han brought a single hand to the saber. But Kylo wouldn’t let go. Couldn’t let go.

He worked too hard to get to where he was. He knew that he would never be fully accepted in the Resistance. People may forgive, but they would never forget. Would he really, truly be free of the pain he was facing if he left the First Order?

Kylo Ren knew that in order to progress further with Snoke’s training, he needed to cut off any ties he had with his rebel family. He knew Snoke would never truly trust him and see him worthy, if he still had blatant connections with ‘rebel scum’ like Han Solo.

So without allowing himself to talk himself out of it, he ignited the lightsaber and plunged it into his father’s chest.

He switched off the lightsaber and time seemed to stand still.

“Thank you,” were the last broken words Han Solo heard from his son. He realised that maybe Ben was fully gone. However, as he looked upon those eyes he spotted fear and shock, as if Kylo Ren was surprised at his own actions.

Kylo Ren looked into the eyes of the man who had raised him, guilt and regret started to seep into him at the spark of betrayal he saw.

But as soon as he noticed, it was gone. The only emotion he spotted in those eyes were love.

He was overwhelmed and when his father’s hand made gentle, cautious contact with his cheek, the tears in his eyes threatened to spill.

 _There is no pain_ , Kylo Ren recited over and over in his mind to try and blank out the emotions he was feeling.

It left a lump in his throat and his stomach uneasy.

Han Solo’s body began to go limp and the hand that had grasped Kylo’s cheek loosened its grip, as Han gently fell into the interminable abyss below.

…

As Rey watched Han Solo’s lifeless body fall into the darkness below, she was reminded of lonely nights on Jakku before she was thrust into a world where the myths and legends of The Empire and Luke Skywalker were reality.

She remembers the first time flying the Millenium Falcon with Finn, dodging blasters from TIE fighters. She remembers that she felt important and worth something when her and Finn had celebrated after their success.

She remembers the first time flying with Han Solo. She never knew her family but being around Han, Chewie and Finn had made her feel like she had found her own dysfunctional family.

She remembers what Kylo Ren had told her when he infiltrated her mind and discovered her familial feelings towards Han. _“He would have disappointed you”._

Finn grabbing her arm brought her back to reality, she couldn’t think straight, the words he was screaming sounded far away from her and her thoughts.

“We have to get out of here, Rey, come on!”

The sound of a blaster tearing through the air and piercing skin and bone was more deafening than the corresponding roar from the shooter, Chewbacca.

Kylo Ren grunted and fell forward onto one knee from the impact of the blow.

He turned his head sharply up and made eye contact with Rey.

 _He looks so broken,_ thought Rey.

She grasped Finn’s hand at the same time as Kylo Ren grasped for his lightsaber.

 _This is far from over,_ Rey thought.

…

Kylo Ren stumbled onto his feet, the shot from the Wookie causing more pain and damage than he originally thought.

He thumped on the fresh wound to stop himself thinking on his recent actions and focus on winning this battle.

He had finally done it. He had killed Han Solo. It should have made him feel powerful and free from the pain of the constant call from the Light. However, instead his action had just made the call stronger, reminding him of the demon he had become.

Whimpering from the pain he started to stride out of the room, into the cold, snowy expanse of Starkiller Base. As much as he hated the man, he couldn’t help but praise General Hux, in his mind, for the wonderful creation of the base, but as he felt the planet tremble beneath his feet from the blows caused by the Resistance fighters, his praise started to dissipate.

Stepping onto the snow, his foot slowly sinking into the softness, he started to stride away from the base, locating the scavenger and the traitor, FN-2187, using the Force.

_This isn’t over yet._

…


	2. Chapter Two

Rey and Finn sprinted from the base to the snowy forest, both trying to absorb what had just happened.

Finn just could not wrap his head around what he had just witnessed. He may have only known Han Solo for a couple of days, but the impact the man had caused on the ex-stormtrooper was huge. He was just starting to get used to shooting shots at TIE fighters while Han and Rey praised him for his successful hits. He was just getting used to feeling like he was finally worth something to the people surrounding him for the first time in his life.

Growing up in The First Order was far from an enjoyable childhood. He felt like he was a machine, being bred and raised with the sole purpose to kill and destroy anybody that goes up against the Order. He never understood what the term ‘family’ truly meant until he had encountered Han, Rey, Chewie and Poe all showing him unconditional love, not caring about his ‘previous employment’.

_I just started to believe in family,_ he thought as gripped Rey’s hand tighter.

…

“You two, stop! We’re not finished yet,” Kylo shouted at them when he finally had caught up to the two rebels.

It was no question that Kylo was in great pain. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes kept moving around a mile a minute, giving him a sort of manic look.

Thumping his wound he blissfully accepted the pain, as it cleared his mind and stopped him thinking about the call to the Light that was tempting him more than ever before.

Rey looked digusted and almost sympathetic as she watched drips of his blood staining the snow red.

Taking a few steps, Rey looked as if she was about to initiate a fight, but Ren simply lifted his hand and she went flying.

Finn looked up in fear, he heard a crack when she hit a tree and fell onto the freezing ground below.

Gripping his lightsaber in his hand, numb from the cold temperature, Finn ignited it, painting his face blue.

“That lightsaber, it belongs to me,” Kylo spoke manically, like he was about to combust at any second, much like the lightsaber he wielded.

“Come and get it then,” Finn taunted.

…

Rey woke up after she heard a scream piercing through the night.

Blinking multiple times, her vision seemed to clear and the thumping in her brain started to calm.

Finn was being burned by one of the cross-guards on Kylo’s unstable lightsaber. She watched as Finn then got some strength back and managed to shove Kylo out of the way and watched as he started to stumble.

Kylo Ren was injured. That was something the Knight could not help but notice now than ever as he started to lose his footing. He fell onto one knee and felt a jolt of fear as he saw the two rebels looming over him, one bearing his uncle’s lightsaber, the other holding his own saber out of his reach.

Rey must have spotted the fear in him, as her expression turned from determination to something that could be taken as either sympathy or pity.

She spoke to Finn without taking her eyes off Ren. “We should bring him back with us. Back to the Resistance. As a prisoner.”

Finn seemed taken aback by this suggestion. “Rey, we can’t take him back. Look at what he did to Han.”

“Well do you just want to leave him here to die?” Rey shot back.

“Well…” Finn began before he immediately stopped at the glare Rey gave him.

The argument halted when she heard the familiar engines of the Falcon overhead. Chewie landed in a clearing beside them.

The door opened and Chewie stepped out, blaster in hand.

Kylo’s vision started to spot and he blacked out. The blood loss and pain finally taking control over his body.

Rey and Finn shared a single glance.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. Feel free to comment and leave feedback. I haven't written in a while, so apologies if I'm a bit rusty haha. I will try to update as often as I can, but my life is a bit hectic at the minute so bear with. I love this pairing and next chapter will (finally) introduce Hux.


	3. Chapter Three

General Hux always seemed to have a reason to scowl.

Be it when he created his masterpiece, Starkiller Base, only for the ‘Great’ Kylo Ren to obliterate parts of it during one of his many tantrums. Or maybe when he was promoted to General of The First Order, only to have Supreme Leader Snoke tell him to look out for Kylo Ren and be a glorified babysitter to the man.

General Hux really thoroughly despised the Knight, so when he had heard that Ren had killed Han Solo and was going after the girl and the traitor, Hux knew that he had to find the Knight before he got himself killed. He didn’t fully understand the concern he felt and the panic starting to brew within him. It was a known fact that General Hux and Kylo Ren hated each other, their conversations always ending up becoming shouting matches, and their meetings with Snoke normally turned into who could place the most blame on the other.

However, here Hux was, searching for the man on a freezing planet about to implode.

_Fantastic,_ he thought.

Hux was pulled from his thoughts when he heard an explosion to the right of him. He cautiously walked closer to the flames he saw in the distance and spoke loudly to the Stormtroopers he had brought with him on his hunt for Ren, “You two keep searching, contact me if you find him.”

The troopers split from the General as Hux clawed through low-hanging branches and approached the wreckage of what appeared to be a Resistance fighter jet.

When Hux noticed there was no pilot to be found he scanned the area as he went to grab the blaster located at his hip.

“Don’t move,” a voice behind him commanded. Hux felt a weapon press beneath his ribs as he put his arms above his head in a show of surrender.

The pilot had found some rope that had been flung from the jet during the crash landing and picked it up.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Poe Dameron commanded the General.

He tied the rope around the General’s wrists, tightening them until the man winced. He was not going to be gentle with the man who had pulled the trigger, destroying the entire Hosnian System.

With the blaster aimed towards Hux’s back he pushed the man forward and searched the area for anything that could get him off of this goddamn planet.

Just when the pilot was starting to lose hope he heard the steady thrum of engines and looking over the ridge, he spotted the Millennium Falcon not far from them.

He shoved the General to walk towards the freighter, digging the blaster into his back so hard he knew it would bruise.

As they got closer, Poe spotted a figure lying on the ground with two figures standing above him with both blue and red lightsabers ignited.

“Ren,” the soft whisper was the first word Poe had heard his captive say.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right 2 updates in 1 day, hope you guys are proud. Sorry for the shorter length of this chapter, but I liked ending it there.


	4. Chapter Four

Chewie hoisted Kylo Ren up and started to carry him towards the Falcon when he spotted something approaching them from the darkness.

His roar alerted Rey and Finn. Finn ignited his lightsaber as the approaching figures came into view. He steeled himself for enemy attack, but all he saw was his friend, Poe approach with a man he had wished, the night he escaped, he never had to see again.

He was delighted to see Poe again, unharmed save for the few mild cuts and bruises that littered his face. However, seeing the General’s unimpressed face again felt like a punch to the gut.

“Poe, who is that?” Rey questioned, spotting the First Order uniform making her caution increase.

“He’s a General in the Order,” Finn replied before Poe could, “What are you doing with him, Poe?”

All eyes turned to the General in question. Hux’s eyes were glued to the unmoving form of Kylo Ren in the Wookie’s arms.

“I thought he would have valuable information for the Resistance,” Poe stated.

The ground shook violently beneath their feet.

“Look we can discuss this later, right now we need to get off this damn planet,” Poe continued.

They all boarded the Falcon.

With Chewie and Rey piloting, Finn descended to the weapon, while Poe handcuffed Hux to a bench next to where Ren lay, injured.

Poe felt like he should maybe help the Knight with his injuries, but he knew they would be back the Resistance base in a few minutes and if he was being truthful, he didn’t really want to help the man that had kidnapped and tortured him a few days ago.

He looked over to Hux and was shocked to see him looking sadly towards Kylo.

“You two friends or something?” Poe scoffed.

After a beat of silence the General murmured almost too quiet for the pilot to hear, “I was supposed to make sure he was safe.”

The rest of the trip remained in silence.

…

Leia Organa had experienced enough pain and grief for several lifetimes. However, the feeling of loss had never gotten easier for her to deal with.

Feeling the shift in the Force when the life in Han Solo’s body dissipated had been unbearable, but knowing that it was their son that had wielded the weapon had just left her numb and hurt.

While glad that the Resistance’s mission had been successful, she was mainly focused on the thought that in a few minutes she would be reunited with her son. She knew Ben Solo was her son and she would always love him, but she kept wondering how much of Ben Solo was left in Kylo Ren. Could her son really be gone?

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave feedback. Again, sorry for the short length, the chapters will get longer.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I know it has been ages from my last update but a lot of things have been happening in my life. I just started uni this year and my schedule has been packed. Honestly, I had thought I had abandoned this fic but last week I rewatched TFA for the first time in months with my best friend and it just made me want to write again about this pairing. I hopefully should be able to write more chapters for the next wee while and hopefully make it enjoyable to read lol. I am so so sorry for this long wait. I hope you enjoy!

The Millenium Falcon landed with a dull thud onto the runway of the Resistance Base. Rey and Chewie exited the cockpit and Rey was hit with the realisation that maybe the idea of bringing Kylo Ren and General Hux to the Base had been a foolish one. They were very high officials in the Order and surely they would be missed.

The door opened with a hiss and the landing strip descended. Soldiers flooded the Falcon, placing an injured Kylo Ren onto a gurney and taking him to the med bay. Others marched the handcuffed General out of the freighter.

Hux squinted at the rapid burst of light scorching his eyes upon exiting the Falcon. He was forced to stop in front of General Organa, stunned to see the mixture of emotions displayed so clearly on her face. Leia was smaller than Hux had expected but her presence and confidence still swallowed the vicinity around her.

Straightening his posture out of habit Hux mocked, “Why General, what a lovely Base you have here.”

Ignoring his remark, she turned to the guards flanking either side of him, “Escort General Hux to his cell. Ensure he arrives unharmed. We need him alive for interrogation.”

“Yes Ma’am,” one replied.

Leia knew that many people on this Resistance Base, including her, hated the General. Not just because he was a high-ranking officer in the First Order, but he was also responsible for the detonation and destruction of the Hosnian System. Many of her friends and soldiers had family and friends in the Republic, and she knew many would want revenge on the man in front of her.

She knew that they would need the precious information from Hux about the First Order and their plans to put them ahead in the war and, although she didn’t want to resort to torturous means, she feared the others on the Base may feel differently.

Tapping their blaster against Hux, a guard encouraged him to move.

Whilst being escorted to the cell, Hux received many hateful looks and comments. However, no one made a move to cause any harm to the man, surprising the General.

…

The cell they gave him was in a word: minimalistic.

The walls were grey, as were the floor tiles. A sturdy, single bed sat against the far wall, and the room faintly smelt of cheap cleaning products.

Sitting upon the stiff bed, Hux contemplated his next moves carefully. He somehow needed to find Ren, steal a freighter, escape the Base and relocate the First Order, all without the alerting the Resistance.

Hux was a man built from strategy, logic and perseverance, but after having thought about plans for the next few hours and still not seeing how it could be done, delivered a hit to his confidence.

His thoughts, to his surprise, were mainly plagued by the thought of Kylo Ren lying in a hospital bed somewhere on the Base. His mind couldn’t stop creating images of Ren waking up in great pain, confused as to where he was.

The General wondered why his thoughts troubled him so much when only a couple of days ago, the two of them were bickering and having intense staring matches.

Hux hated Ren. Ren hated Hux. So why was Hux feeling concern and worry about the other man? Hux needed to see Kylo, then maybe his mind would settle.

…

The door to the cell creaked open causing Hux to leap to his feet. Steeling himself against whatever lay on the other side.

General Organa entered the room. Hux noticed her tired eyes and the way her back hunched slightly. _She must be exhausted,_ he noted.

“Hello General,” Hux spoke, his voice portraying an air of confidence he certainly did not feel. “Fancy meeting you here,” he mocked.

“Take a seat, General,” Leia responded.

Hux stubbornly refused for a few moments, but as he saw the General take a seat on one of the blue fold-out chairs in front of him, he followed suit, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

The silence stretched for uncountable minutes as each of the General’s sized the other up.

Leia spotted that Hux’s fire red hair was abnormally messy, like his hands had constantly clawed through it and pulled at the roots. She noticed that his long, dark coat littered the bed next to him, and the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up beyond his elbows. In short, the man that sat in front of Leia looked almost… human. His untouchable, perfect image was discarded and was instead replaced with one that seemed worried, on-edge and dishevelled.

Sensing that Leia was examining him, Hux spoke, trying to distract her, “Where’s Ren?”

“He’s healing,” Leia simply replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Hux pointed out.

The General’s eyes narrowed. “I know.”

Realising that Leia was going to be frustrating in her answers, Hux stopped trying to pry, knowing he would get no information on the Knight’s state or location.

“What will the First Order do after the destruction of Starkiller?” Leia questioned, getting straight to the point.

Hux scoffed, “And why would I tell you?”

After a beat of silence Leia replied, “You’re very confident for a man in your position.”

“And what position would that be?”

“Being a prisoner of the enemy. Most likely wondering when you will be disposed of” Leia said, as if she were merely discussing the weather.

Hux’s eyes narrowed and he started to lean forward. “It was your pilot, that scavenger girl, and FN-2187 that brought us here. They could have easily left us to die on that planet. However, they didn’t.” Hux leaned even more forward, sneering as he harshly spoke, “You obviously need me, otherwise I would have a date for my execution by now. You need me for information. And how do you think Ren will react if you kill me before he is awake, _General?_ ” He spat the last word like a curse, trying to get a rise out of her.

“You really think he cares about happens to you?” She questioned.

Hux flinched as if he had been slapped. With that General Organa stood up and without another word, exited the cell.

Hux heard the click of the locks bolting closed. _Just fantastic, I need to get out of here,_ he thought.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again I am so sorry for this long wait. I had previously written the outline of this chapter so I mainly worked with that, but I'm not 100% sure about where to go from here so I'll have to do some thinking lol. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! (Kudos make me smile).


End file.
